Kurama Shinto
'''Character First Name''' Shinto '''Character Last Name''' Kurama '''IMVU Username''' CaptainKeshinUchiha '''Nickname (optional)''' N/A '''Age''' 10 '''Date of Birth''' 3/27 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Black '''Height''' 4'11 '''Weight''' 90lbs '''Blood Type''' O type '''Occupation''' Shinobi '''Scars/Tattoos''' he was born with mouths in the palms of each of his hands.And would have a seal on his left chest place on him incase his son was very gifted with Clan abilities, used to lock away what may come, then seal is called "Oni seal ". '''Affiliation''' Hidden Mist '''Relationship Status''' single '''Personality''' Shinto was once a kind child, who despite their fear of him, tried desperately to be friendly towards others. His uncle's actions twisted his personality. Misled into believing nobody cared for his resolution to be a "demon loving only itself", and to live up to the name his mother gave him. Shinto became emotionally withdrawn and strangely silent, as he was consumed with loathing towards everyone but himself and "Mother", the voice of Kageoni in his head that was created as a friend in his subconscious that would be, locked in a cell in his subconscious thanks to his father's seal that would be on the gated door (the seal written on a seal tag has the kanji for "locked away".on the top half, on the bottom would have the kanji for "keep away ") . He learned to derive pleasure and a reason to live in the annihilation of the numerous assassins sent to kill him — and by extention, anyone who posed a threat to his existence. This was only worsened by Kageoni's occasional demand for blood to satisfy the demon's bloodlust, resulting in Shinto's remorseless and sociopathic nature, demonstrated when he murdered two unnamed Konoha jounin, despite their pleas for mercy. '''Behaviour''' Shinto loves to swear , loves to play with his opponents mind exploring their mind if you will. he hates everything ,and is the first one to kill someone in a heart beat. Shinto doesn't love anything but to kill things. '''Nindo (optional)''' "Feel the power of the Kurama Clan.!" "This is my world now u die! " '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' Shinto hails from the Kurama Clan, Which are known for what he would '''Chaos Release'''. The Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that is a danger to everyone around them. They were originally one of the more prominent clans in Konohagakure, but the number of ninja in the clan has severely dwindled. But has resurfaced in the "Hidden Mist "after some members left Konoha (Hidden Leaf),lead by Koro Kurama after The hokage ordered him and others to downsize his clan, and when he said no the kage would put a order out on them. Soon after koro and six other elder members of the clan packed up,the elderly would grab their kid's hands simultaneously using '''Body Flicker '''away from the village and Shinto mother would detonate her clay bombs she placed in Clan District and on the Kage Office lower level. '''Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Earth Release''' Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay,[1] as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter.[2][3] This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence.[4][5][6] Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra.[7] Earth Release affinities are the most common amongst the ninja of Iwagakure, and is commonly affiliated with the Snake seal and/or slamming their palm onto the ground.[is assumed to be a component in Explosion Release, he only knows a few basic techniques ) '''Fire Release''' Fire Release (火遁, Katon; English TV "Fire Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon.[1][2][3][4] Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage.[5] The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult.[6] The chakra nature is common among shinobi of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, notably with the Sarutobi clan and Uchiha clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it.[7] Amaterasu, a power only acquired through wielding the Mangekyō Sharingan, is stated to be the highest level of fire nature transformation.[8] This powerful black flame is a specialised form of Fire Release that Sasuke Uchiha refers to as Blaze Release (炎遁, Enton; English TV "Inferno Style"), utilised by him and his brother, Itachi Uchiha.(he can't use outside of Explosion Release, it's asumed fire is present. ) '''Explosion Release''' '''Explosion Release''' (爆遁, Bakuton; Viz "Explosive Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai. This chakra nature seems to give the wielder the ability to utilise explosive chakra in combat, allowing them to cause explosions in objects they come into contact with. '''Explosive Clay''' This technique was developed from a forbidden technique that Deidara stole from Iwagakure. By using the technique's ability to knead chakra into objects through the mouths in the palms of his hands, Deidara can infuse clay with explosive chakra. He then moulds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and spits it out. After moulding the clay, Deidara can enlarge it to various sizes depending on the intended purpose of the clay. Once enlarged, the clay creations can be brought to life and controlled remotely by Deidara, who can then detonate the clay by saying "katsu" (喝) and performing the seal of confrontation. Though the explosives are powerful, they are all earth-based techniques, and as such, can be defused by a lightning technique. '''Back Story''' Shinto and his brother learned this after their father Koro Kurama stole the scroll with the village kinjutsu during a peace treaty mission, Koro would get a bounty placed on him.Koro Kurama's wife activated the scroll, gaining the power to mix her Explosion Release with clay. '''Chaos Release''' Every few generations a member of the Kurama clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is overwhelming. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically harm their body. This fearsome ability allows the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. Even though his parents were of the same clan his father was hailed a genius of a kind, able to knock out his opponent 's with a fringer. While his mother abilities were domant which lead her to, ask her husband to still the scroll ,which she would use to gain true power.Shinto gets his genjutsu poweress from his father. (Cant use yet, awaits approved ) '''Weapon of choice''' Shinto weapon of choice is his clay that he crafts into what ever he needs, mainly common animals, a dragon and other things. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Oni Black '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' (Shinto's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' 0 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' 0 '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' 0 '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' 0 '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' 0 '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' 1 ''' Shinto's clay: (cost 10 pieces each):''' 8lbs '''Total:''' 50 '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Explosive_Landmines Explosive Coffin ] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique Hiding Like A Mole Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C1 C1] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C2 C2] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C3 C3] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C4 C4] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jutsu Naruto Wikia]. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) '''Allies''' Kageoni '''Enemies''' Uzumaki Kezo '''Background Information''' Coming soon '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''